User talk:Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Angel (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your comment on the Thread:5164. I am busy these days and can't visit the wiki everyday, so I'm grateful I got someone like you to maintain control. I have a feeling you could become an admin soon, ;) Best wishes, Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 16:05, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Haha, the wiki was abandoned when I first came, so I went though a lot of trouble to get my admin rights, :(. Have you ever been an admin on another wiki? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ah, I see. I might as well start training you now, ;). It won't be hard for you or me, ;). Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ok, so the rule here before you make someone admin is see that they got at least 100 edits to the pages, not commenting on the Forum or doing random spamming stuff. It's not technically a rule, but I do that before I recruit someone to make sure they're loyal to the wiki, managing their time to visit the wiki often. I mean, I understand everyone's got a life, but why would the wiki need your help if you don't come on at all? An admin should be encouraging and helpful, which I can see that in you, and not the bossy-full-of-air kind (I only do that when I see something's gone too far, :D). Yeah, the personality needed in an admin, lesson 1, ;). Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:40, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks (Again) Hey, long time, no speak, ;). How's everything going with you? Thanks for clearing that vandal occurence on the The Angel Experiment: Summary page. Appreciate it much. In fact, before I make you admin, I'm thinking on giving you rollback rights, so clearing those kind of abused editing will be a lot more easier. ;) We'll see. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) You are awesome! Thanks for alert. Closed that thread. I have been busy this past month so I'm sorry I haven't stopped by often, :(. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Should I block him/her too? YOU: Admin You know what? I've made a decision. I gave you admin status, rollback, and chat mod status. You deserved it. I don't care whatever you do with these rights to make this wiki better, but I do wish for you to let the wiki settings to remain the same and leave the protected pages to be. I will be out more often, and less and less here, enjoying time on this wiki, so I trust you will take over my place and finish my work that I've started? Happy editing and best wishes, Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:00, August 9, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Any questions or comments on editing stuff or admin rights, just leave a message on my talk. Thanks a million. How r u? Read note up top, ;P Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lol, I need someone to carry half the burden on managing this wiki. I've been here by myself ever since I got here, and there would be the occasional helpful user joining, then come and go. The rest are just vandals and abused editors. *sigh* Just remember admin rights is a privilege, and can be just easily as taken away if you don't use it wisely or don't use it at all. Any questions, just post a message on my wall. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 20:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lol, you barely even started knowing the full responsibilities of an admin, ;). If it's too tough for you, I'll take it away. After all, admin status isn't just for show -- you have to earn it -- prove you're a leader of the best kind. And that is staying active, encouraging the right edits and discouraging the vandalism, etc. I understand you have interests on other wikis (as I take responsibilty as admin on several other wikis as well). But yeah, if you can't manage it, it can wait a while longer. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Witch and Wizard Have you read the Witch and Wizard series, too? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, Kana! Long time, no talk! ;) How r things going for u? :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 17:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Kana, missed u so much! :D Really? Can't wait for it to get out, :) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year! Just to wish you a happy new year, and may the years to come fill with joy and success! Sends you online "xoxo" Forever the saying: "live well, laugh often, love much." MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 17:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Notice Hi there, Kana! If you're still here, then I have a message for you. You probably don't know me—I'm not sure if we've ever really talked. Well, allow me to introduce myself. As I always say on my user pages, "Hopefully you can see my username, but please call me KC whenever you can." :P Anyways...I saw that you and Maximum Ride Nudge were really great friends a while back. (And that you once were a contributor on the Vocaloid Wiki...but I'll get to that point at the end of my message. :P ) Unfortunately, MRN (as we call her) is no longer active. :'( I adopted the wiki a few days ago, and now I'm its new bureaucrat. Since you seemed to be so close to MRN, I thought I would let you know about this. Remember: you can talk to me, too! :) KCCreations (Talk) 18:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) (P.S: The reason I brought up the Vocaloid Wiki was...THIS. I am OBSESSED with the original song—heck, I'm an admin on the original artist's wiki!—and now I have a whole new respect for Hatsune Miku. :D) (P.P.S: It was because of YOU that I found out about Vocaloids. Thank you! :) )